


Fade Into You

by BrandonJT



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, carol danvers: disaster bisexual, i started planning this fic while watching the movie, i'm a sucker for tragic romances what can i say, set right before carol leaves to help the skrulls find a new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonJT/pseuds/BrandonJT
Summary: Carol hated goodbyes.





	Fade Into You

Carol hated goodbyes.

She always had. She wasn't afraid of danger. She had come face to face with monsters, both on Earth and in the stars, and stood up to them. It was leaving someone she cared about that she couldn't deal with. Connecting with someone else was rare for her. Carol usually had too many opinions for other people, and okay, the fact that she could be a little hotheaded and stubborn didn't help. Still, every once in a while, she'd find someone who valued her for who she was. The thought of losing a connection like that forever killed her.

That's why saying goodbye to Maria was going to be so hard.

"You really have to go, huh?" the dark haired woman asked. She was seated on her bed, her radio playing a song unfamiliar to Carol. She had missed so much.

"They need help. Monica would never let me hear the end of it if I abandoned them now." the blonde responded, a sad smile on her face. Her best friend chuckled at that. 

"No, she wouldn't." Maria said softly. Carol cautiously sat next to her, with the other woman resting her head on her shoulder. God, this was even harder than she expected.

"I'm sorry. I left you before and...now I'm leaving again, and...I don't want to. I just wanna stay here with you, and Monica, away from it all." she rambled on. 

"You didn't have a choice before. You don't have one now either. Carol Danvers doesn't back down from problems." her friend told her, looking up into her eyes. Carol couldn't help but grin at that. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, until the blonde broke the comfortable silence. 

"I like this song." the younger woman commented. It was soft, romantic, the kind of song you'd slow dance to.

"Yeah? It's called "Fade Into You"." Maria whispered. 

"Kind of reminds me of that one song we used to sing on karaoke night." Carol replied, an amused look on her face. The two of them burst into laughter at the memory of drunkenly belting out "I Want To Know What Love Is".

"You better come back, Danvers. Soon." the brunette demanded as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah. I will." she promised softly. Carol still had so much to say to her. About what a great friend, mother, and pilot she was. About the feelings she had for her. 

If only the words would come out.

"So...can I see you off?" Maria questioned. She gave a nod and stood up, taking her best friend's hand. 

This was hard, but it wasn't goodbye forever. 

Carol had a reason to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I thoroughly enjoyed Captain Marvel, and I'm glad that I'm not the only one who thought these two had major chemistry.


End file.
